The invention relates to a new integrated automatic machine for simultaneously and continuously effecting the development of photographic films and the printing and development of photographic prints.
As is known, a "film development unit" comprises essentially a film development section, also known as a "negative development section", consisting of a plurality of successive chemical treatment tanks through which the negative film to be developed passes, and a developed film drying zone.
Similarly, a "printing and development unit for photographic prints" comprises essentially:
firstly, an exposure section consisting of a lamp, a filter system, a negative carrier, a lens and an exposure surface, the whole arrangement being aligned on an optical path;
a paper feed section comprising a packet of photosensitive paper, means for feeding the paper to the exposure surface onto which the image to be printed, coming from the lens, is projected, and a device for cutting the exposed paper;
an exposed paper development section, also known as a "paper development section", comprising a plurality of successive chemical treatment tanks, and a photographic print drying zone.
Up to the present time these two units are generally separate (see for example European Patents EP-A-0064015 and 0062593 and the respective corresponding American Patents US-A-4 451 141 and 4 410 257). In the Patent US-A-4 185 912 it has been suggested to combine these two units in a single casing, so as to form a compact automatic arrangement intended to permit continuous development of films and also development of photographic prints. In this arrangement the film is first conveyed through the successive tanks of the film development section by means of an adhesive belt, which brings it to the exposure section to which the photosensitive paper is also brought. The two development units for film and paper are separate and superposed, so that the whole arrangement is complex and bulky. The operation of this machine entails numerous manipulations and gives rise to certain difficulties, particularly in the exposure stage and especially in connection with the synchronizing of the developed film and the paper which is to be exposed. Finally, this machine makes it necessary to employ careful and even skilled personnel.